A Charmed Dhampir
by xxrosexxhathawayxx
Summary: The Halliwells long lost sister wasn't half whitelighter, but was half Moroi. As a newly promised Guardian will the secret Halliwell be able to reform the Charmed ones, or is it her unborn baby in which the power now resides?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Chapter 1**

Piper stood mouth slightly open and rage bubbling up inside of her, "How could you not tell us we had another sister, how could we not know?"

"Sweetie you were very young when I was pregnant with her, you just thought Mommy got a little fat. And when she was born I had to give her up immediately. This is the first anyone other than myself, your Grams and her father has even heard about her." Patty Halliwell raised her hands heavenwards, desperately trying to explain to two of her daughters why they were only now finding out about a long lost sister. Clearly Piper wasn't taking the news well, the fact that it was the day of their elder sister, Prue's, funeral probably didn't help the matter.

Phoebe sighed "Why did you have to give her up, and does this mean that The Charmed Ones can be reformed?"

Penny smiled at her granddaughter " Yes it does, The Charmed Ones can be reformed if you unite with your sister"

Patty interrupted, "She had to be given up because the relationship between her father and I was forbidden. If the Elders had found out about her..." Patty trailed off, her voice fading.

"Well" finished off Penny, "it doesn't bare thinking about"

Piper pushed her anger aside, needing to know more, "My relationship with Leo was forbidden but we made it work"

Patty sighed "You two are from the same magical community. Angus and I were not"

Noticing the twin looks of confusion on her granddaughters faces, Penny was quick to explain. "The Magical world is split into three different communities; The one you belong to run by the Elders. Another run by the PTB dealing with the Slayer and a third and final comprised of Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi. There are always exceptions of course, the Belikovs for example, a Dhampir family who developed powerful Wicca powers of their own" Penny looked at her daughter eyebrows raised, "Without breaking any rules, whereas your mother and Angus..."

Patty jumped in quickly before her mother could move to far off tangent, " your baby sisters father belonged to the third community. He was a Moroi named Angus MaClane from scotland, a Moroi is a mortal vampire."

A light in the room exploded as Piper realised what her Grams had just said, "Our sister is half Vampire!"

"Yes, she is known as a Dhampir, they protect the Moroi from the Strigoi"

"Strigoi?" Phoebe asked, eyes shut, she was getting very tired of asking questions

"Immortal Vampires, they are the evil ones" Patty replied

Piper laughed, slightly hysterically "Of course, how the hell did we not work that one out"

Leo placed a hand reassuringly on his wife's shoulder and gently squeezed before speaking himself "If she will complete The Charmed Ones I'm going to assume that her power is telekinesis."

"Yes it would have to be" Penny nodded in confirmation

Phoebe bit her lower lip " that wasn't the power I saw," all eyes turned to Phoebe as she continued " the demon threw an energy ball at her and a...kind of...Shield...came out of her and absorbed the energy ball, and then the demon exploded...like you can do Piper"

Patty and Penny looked at each other questioningly, each hoping the other had the answer, "I don't understand, why would she posses Piper's power and a Shield. I've never heard of anyone having a Shield before, have you Mom?" Patty asked Penny hopefully, who in reply shook her head.

Phoebe smiled "Well it was lucky she did have a Shield because she and her baby would probably have died otherwise."

"WHAT" Penny and Patty shouted in unison

Penny sighed "Well, that explains everything"

Patty nodded in agreement.

Piper raised her eyebrows "It does? Care to explain to those of us who haven't come to this Oh So Obvious conclusion?"

"Sorry Sweetie," Patty smiled at her eldest living daughter, then turned to Phoebe, "but just to clarify your sister is pregnant isn't she?"

Phoebe nodded "yes, probably seven, maybe eight months"

"You see", Patty continued "her powers were bound at birth and they would have taken any outlet that allows them to be active as soon as possible."

Penny interrupted "What you saw wasn't you sister using her powers but your niece using hers. Unfortunately this means that your baby sister won't have powers of her own"

Phoebes brow furrowed in confusion "Why not?"

"Because the power has passed onto her unborn baby." seeing the confused expressions Penny continued to explain "Magic needs to be used, especially magic as strong as Charmed power. Her baby would have always had her own power, but what has happened here is that the mothers magic has manifested in the unborn baby, it will continue to strengthen as your niece develops and grows. It's probably why she has powers that are active whilst still in the womb, I've never heard of that happening before either."

Piper took a deep breath "What does this mean for us?"

Patty sighed "It means you need to find and protect your sister and her daughter because at the moment both you and they are in a lot of danger."

Phoebe nodded "Ok, I'll try and get a premonition and Piper you scry for them"

Penny looked at Leo, "You should inform the Elders and …"

Piper interrupted " How can I scry when I don't know who I'm scrying for and have nothing to scry with?"

Patty rolled her eyes "You share blood Piper"

Penny smiled "And you have a name, when scrying just think of your sisters name".

"Which is?"

"Janine... Janine Paige Hathaway"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hey Hope you enjoyed it this is only the first chapter of a series about Rose having charmed powers as well as being Shadow Kissed.**

**I know nothing much has happened yet but the first two or three chapters are just going to explain how they are related and how Rose is going to belong to both worlds.**

**Please read and Review, constructive critisism welcome along with requests for what powers Rose should have!**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

**I would like to thank Marilu, my one and only reviewer. Thanks! (that was kinda anticlimactic, but what else do I say? ;))**

Chapter 2

Janine scowled down at her bump, if it got out that she was pregnant her career would be ruined, everything she had worked for would be lost. She'd be labeled a Blood Whore.

She'd managed to hide her pregnancy for the first seven months, by wearing baggy sweaters to train in, luckily her youthful body and strong stomach muscles ensured she didn't balloon. Her teachers had never suspected a thing, why would they she was Janine Paige Hathaway, the perfect novice, never answering back, always completing homework and never achieving less than near perfect scores in both combat and academic classes. By the time the pregnancy was truly difficult to hide she had graduated and had the two month break newly promised Guardians received to finish the pregnancy and find someone to take the baby. No one would ever know and her reputation would be unharmed. Janine definitely didn't love her baby, she didn't even like her her baby and she certainly had no maternal feelings towards it at all. As soon as it was born it was going to be left at a Dhampir orphanage, like she had been, and with only three weeks left until her due date she couldn't wait to get this thing out of her.

Janine thought back to the event that had happened three days before and shivered. She knew she didn't scare easily but whatever had happened terrified her. She shook her head reminding herself that she was pregnant, the thing inside of her was probably responsible for her hallucination. It was responsible for ruining the rest of her life.

She was roused from her thoughts by a knocking on the door, grabbing her stake she slowly crossed the room and opened the door. Standing at the door were two brunettes both slightly older than she was and both were human, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Janine Paige Hathaway" the brunette with long hair asked,

Janine frowned, "Well your speaking to her, what is it you want?"

The shorter haired brunette smiled "would we be able to come inside?"

Janine waddled to the side "the living room is down the corridor and second door on the left".

Both women stepped through and walked into the living room. The three women sat in uncomfortable silence. Janine thought about offering tea or coffee, but decided that her uninvited guests might be encouraged to stay longer than they might otherwise.

The long haired brunette gestured to herself, "I'm Piper Halliwell and this is my sister Phoebe."

Janine nodded, neither of the names meant anything to her, "Sorry, I don't recognise either of your names"

The brunette with the short hair flinched slightly.

"No, you wouldn't. But we've been looking for you for a long time..." Piper spoke up.

Janine froze, if it was about outing her pregnancy she would literally give these two women anything to save her career. Nothing mattered more to her than becoming a legend, than receiving glory and praise for Strigoi kills. By the time she had finished her internal monologue Piper had finished speaking and both Halliwells were looking at her expectantly. "Pardon...would you remind repeating that?"

Phoebe picked relentlessly at her cuticles as they waited for a response, she briefly wondered if the woman, her sister. Janine had heard anything that had been said at all. Phoebe cleared her throat, "We believe that you are our missing younger sister".

Janine snorted "I'm afraid you are mistaken", she was a Dhampir these two were human. And Moroi-Human relationships were almost as disgraceful as a Dhampir-Dhampir relationship.

"Why" Piper smiled, "because your a Dhampir"

Janine blinked "How do you..."

Phoebe pulled out a file, "Our mothers name was Patricia Halliwell she was human, your fathers name was Angus MaClane, a Moroi from Scotland."

Piper continued "they met in 1975 in Las Vegas at a club called The Witching Hour"

Janine listened to the the flow of information in disbelief, not speaking even after the Halliwells had fallen silent.

For several minutes no one spoke, "Do you believe us?" Phoebes voice wavered, worried she would hear a no in reply.

Janine snorted "I'm starting to", a smile spread across both sisters faces, "But I'm going to need more evidence, some proof."

Piper nodded "We expected that, when you were left at the Dhampir orphanage, you were wrapped in a yellow handmade baby blanket with a 'P' embroidered in the corner"

Janine growled "it's lying on the chair in front of you," she had intended to wrap her own baby in it when she left the child at the orphanage, "that's not proof at all..." her voice trailed off as Piper and Phoebe pulled out identical handmade baby blankets, the only variation being the colour. Janine gasped, mouth opening and closing unattractively "Yes, Yes I believe you".

Both Halliwells smiled at their baby sister ecstatic to know that she believed that they were indeed her sisters. But their smiles fell slightly as they realised they now had to broach the subject of witchcraft and the family secret.

Phoebe shifted awkwardly in her seat, "So when are you due?" she questioned, filling the silence

"three weeks"

Piper smiled "I'm going to be an Aunt! Is it a girl or a boy?", Phoebe and Piper were both 99% certain the baby would be a girl, all Halliwells were.

Janine shrugged "don't know, don't care. I'm leaving it at a Dhampir orphanage as soon as it's out"

Phoebe and Piper gasped

"Don't look at me like that, it was what your mother did to me", Janine scowled, "I don't want this thing inside of me, it's ruining my life."

Piper looked at her youngest sister in disbelief, "and your just going to what, dump the baby outside a Dhampir orphanage?"

"Like I said, your mother did it" Janine frowned, they had no right to judge her.

"Please don't. Please let us be in our nieces life" Phoebe begged.

Janine flashed back, her sisters words reminding her very much of the baby's fathers pleas to be involved. She shrugged "I don't care what happens to it. If you want the baby you can have it. But you have to choose whether you want me, your sister, in you life or the thing I'm carrying in your lives. You can't have both".

Piper and Phoebe looked at Janine in shock, " you are joking, aren't you?"

"No, it's a sister or a niece/nephew" Janine didn't care which they chose. If it was the thing inside of her, she would be rid of it. And if it they chose to have a sister, at best they would receive an email once every few months.

Piper lifted her hands freezing the room and Janine. "We are choosing the baby, aren't we?"

Phoebe nodded vehemently, "Of course, I've always wanted to be a Mom," she hesitated, casting a glance at the frozen Janine before continuing, "and I'm not a big fan of our younger sister."

Piper smiled sadly "neither am I Phebe's, neither am I", she responded before unfreezing everything, "We'll take the baby".

Janine nodded sharply, "I want nothing to do with the baby after its born, people aren't to know that it is my child."

"Understood", Phoebe replied before pausing and gesturing at the bump, "may we?"

Janine rolled her eyes but pulled her shirt up exposing the neat baby bump. Piper clasped Phoebes right hand with her left and then they both placed their free hands on the bared swollen stomach, currently protecting their future niece or nephew. As the sisters placed their hands on the bump, the baby within kicked and a swirl of magic circled the room, before entering Piper and Phoebe and flowing through their joined hands to the hands placed on the baby, creating a circle of Charmed power.

Piper smiled letting the warmth of the magic fill her. But was startled out of her almost dreamlike state when Janine jerked forward crying out in pain and Phoebe jerked back pulled into a premonition. "What is it Phebe's? What did you see?"

Phoebe jumped up as her vision ended, "Janine's gone into labour".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hey, so there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it!**

**If you hadn't noticed I'm not a Janine fan but I do love Abe! So I apologise to any Janine lovers out there!**

**I'm also a massive Cole Turner fan, so warnings to all the Cole haters out there.**

**Please Review! (they give me this weird warm fuzzy feeling! I know right, so weird!)**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hey. I had the best dream last night, I was swimming in a sea of melted chocolate! (just thought I'd share that with you all).**

**Anyway, I was wondering if this story is any good, because I haven't really had an feedback, (cue unsubtle hint; Review! Review! Review! Please :))**

**Also just thought I'd mention that I've almost finished typing up the last chapter and am about to start on the sequel, when she meets Lissa and starts at St. Vlads. So If anyone would like to create a character profile for me of themselves. I'll make sure to have them in Rose or Lissas' class (as a student or a teacher. It's up to you!) **

**Anyway on with the story...**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Chapter 3**

Phoebe held the tiny baby in her arms, softly humming a lullaby, "She's so beautiful Janine, are you sure you don't want to hold her?"

Janine nodded, "She's your responsibility, not mine. I look at that baby and see a mistake. She's not my daughter, she's the reason I've spent the last eight months lying to everyone. I don't want her in my life".

Piper shook her head in disbelief, "none of that was your daughters fault, she didn't ask to be born."

Janine paused, looking up at Piper and shrugged. "It doesn't matter how you think I should feel, that's how I do feel." Janine continued to pack the few belongs she had at the hospital with her into her bag, eager to head to court and as far away from her child as possible.

Phoebe rocked her newborn niece in her arms, and smiled down at her before looking up at her younger sister, "Janine, had you thought of any names?"

Piper looked at Phoebe in confusion, it was a tradition for all Halliwell women to be named with 'P's, she was fairly certain Janine wouldn't have any 'P' names in mind, actually she was fairly certain Janine wouldn't have any names in mind at all.

Janine bit her lip, "...No...well the possibility of a flower name...Rose, I don't know. You should name her. She's yours, not mine". She slung her bag over her shoulder and moved towards the door. As she reached where Phoebe was stood holding her daughter, she hesitated before pulling out a small ornamental jewellery box and the baby blanket. "She should have these, the blanket...well you know about that. The jewellery box and everything inside it are from her father." Janine passed the items over to Piper who took them carefully.

Piper looked at Janine, "you don't have to do this, give her up, I mean."

Janine ran a hand threw her cropped bright red curls "Yes, I do. I don't feel like she's my daughter or that I'm her mother. That's not how it is supposed to be."

Phoebe smiled gently at Janine, "we'll look after her well Janine. I promise"

Piper glanced at the ornately carved jewellery box in her hands, "is there anything we should know about her father?"

Janine shrugged, "He's nineteen years old, a Turkish Moroi and goes by the name Ibrahim, there's not much else that I can tell you," she continued towards the door, then froze and turned on the spot "when she's old enough send her to St. Vladimir s, it's her duty, her birthright to become a Guardian". With those final words Janine turned and walked from the room, down the corridor, out of the hospital and out of her daughters life.

Piper placed the jewellery box and baby blanket on a table before walking over to stand by Phoebe, who grinned at her before passing the little girl over to her. "Cole is out stocking up on diapers and formula, whilst Leo is buying a crib, bassinet, changing table and a pram. Then the two of them are going to set this little ones room up. Right?"

Phoebe nodded, laughing as she thought of the Big Bad Belthazor browsing threw the many kinds of diaper Walmart sold. "You know we really do need to give our gorgeous niece a name!"

Piper grinned, "maybe Piper Melinda?"

Phoebe laughed "I like it, but we should put Rose in her name somewhere."

Piper nodded, "it's a shame it doesn't start with a 'P' though, Poppy is a flower that starts with a 'P' , why couldn't Janine have suggested that"

Phoebe grinned as the little girl Piper was holding yawned widely, "She does look like a Rose though, maybe we should just call her Rose 'something beginning with P' Halliwell"

Piper shook her head laughing, "It definitely needs to start with a 'P' maybe, Prudence-Rose Halliwell"

"No she doesn't feel like a Prue, how about Patience-Rose Halliwell?"

"She was born three weeks early Phebes, I highly doubt patience is going to be a virtue she possesses!"

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her elder sister before wandering over to look out of the large window in their room, "how about Polly-Rose Halliwell?"

"Penelope-Rose Halliwell?"

"Parisa-Rose Halliwell?"

"Pandora-Rose Halliwell?"

"Pixie-Rose Halliwell?"

"Panthea-Rose Halliwell?"

Phoebe suddenly gasped, eyes wide, "I've got it Piper..."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Care to share, sister dearest?"

Phoebe beckoned her over to the window and pointed out a small patch of yellow flowers growing in the court yard.

Piper grinned "perfect, I also think she should definitely share her middle name with Prue and Grams"

"Agreed!"

Leo orbed into the room, closely followed by a shimmering Cole. "Is this her?"

Piper teased her husband, "No, this is some loner". Leo rolled his eyes at his wifes sense of humour.

"Does she have a name yet?" questioned Cole, looking at Phoebe who nodded in response.

"Yes she does. Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt we'd like you to meet our niece, 'Primrose Marie Halliwell'".

Piper smiled "Halliwell-Hathaway. Her name, that's what it should be, 'Primrose Marie Halliwell-Hathaway'".

Phoebe reached out to take Primrose in her arms, "Rose for short."

Cole put an arm around his girlfriends shoulders, "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby,"

Leo nodded in agreement "She's going to be a looker when she's older," It was true with her olive complexion and large almond shaped coffee brown eyes that were flecked with gold and the small dark brown, almost black, tuft of hair on her head, she was gorgeous. "We'll all be fighting the boys off of her!"

Phoebe smirked, "she's a Halliwell, what did you expect?"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed!**

**As all reviews are more than welcome. Anyone who does review gets to swim in my melted chocolate ocean, or maybe float in a giant doughnut ring, Who knows? As well as receiving hugs and kisses from Cole, Leo and Dimitri!**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hey, so from now on each Chapter is going to feature Rose one year older. So she's one in this chapter, but in the next she'll be two and so on until she is four. After that the sequel will begin with her age five and beginning her first year at St. Vlads and meeting Lissa.**

**And thanks to my Reviewer, you know who you are! (grins and saucily winks)**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Chapter 4**

The Pink and White birthday cake that was sat on the sideboard vaporised as it was hit by an energy ball, "Leo, orb Rose out of here!" Piper shouted to her husband as she blew up a demon with her hands.

Leo ran over to where Rose was sat crying in her playpen, chubby arms stretched out towards him. Bending over he scooped her into his arms and prepared to orb up to Magic School.

"Piper", he heard his sister in law scream and turned just in time to see the three energy balls mere seconds away from hitting his wife.

"Piper, No!" he shouted uselessly.

Everyone in the room froze in surprise as a forcefield of translucent silver grey light formed around Pipers body, protecting her and reflecting the energy balls back at the demons, vanquishing them upon impact with their scaly bodies. The dome disappeared as soon as Piper was safe and reformed itself around Rose. Leo quickly put her back in her playpen and assisted the sisters and Cole in quickly vanquishing the few remaining demons. When the demons were all gone Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Piper all looked at Rose in shock as they approached where she was sat, still protected by her Shield. As they got closer the Shield lowered and Rose reached out, as if asking to be picked up by her Aunt Piper.

"Well, that's a useful power"

Piper nodded in agreement with her sister boyfriend as she hugged her niece, "I'll say. If she hadn't done that the outcome of that fight would have been very different"

Leos' face frowned in confusion, "but why hasn't she ever done it before?"

Cole shrugged "new power maybe?"

Phoebe shook her head, "She has, used it before I mean. That first time when I saw Janine get attacked, when she was pregnant with Rose. Remember... the shield I told you about. That must have been what it was. Except last time it absorbed the energy ball".

Piper nodded in agreement, "Yes it must've been. I just hope she starts putting that shield up whenever a demon attacks from now on. It'll help me breathe a little easier."

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Phoebe, Cole and Leo all laughed as the birthday girl, the now one year old Primrose, played with her Aunt Pipers car keys.

Piper tried to appear stern, "No Rose, my keys aren't a toy" in response Rose rattled the keys and then promptly tried to stuff them into her mouth, Piper groaned, "nor are they food".

"Rose," Phoebe lent forwards taking the keys away from her niece and passing her the soft teddy bear she had just received. Rose's lower lip trembled and some angry tears trickled down her cheeks as she saw the keys being moved further away from her. "Oh, I feel so mean Piper!"

"She needs to learn Phebes, we all spoil her too much anyway"

Leo chuckled, "It's hard not to, she's such a sweet little witchling".

Suddenly the keys flew out of Phoebes hand and landed next to Rose, who immediately stopped crying, ignored the teddy bear and started trying to eat the keys once again. This time it was Leo who took the keys away from Rose, orbing them into Pipers handbag. Roses' face crinkled into a frown, before she unexpectedly smiled cheekily, then her face scrunched in concentration. Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo all looked at Rose in surprise, then Cole started laughing. The cup of coffee that had previously been on the table next to Piper was now floating directly above Leos' head.

"Rose", Phoebe spoke warningly, eyebrows raised, "put the coffee down".

Roses' look of concentration turned cheeky and mischievous as she flipped the cup over, emptying itself and pouring cold coffee all over her Uncle Leo. Roses' smile widened and she began to giggle, clapping her hands together.

Tears of laughter started to run down Coles face, "sorry Phoebe, but I have a new favourite Halliwell".

"Primrose Marie Halliwell-Hathaway, we do not use magic for our own amusement" Piper scolded, "don't make me bind your powers young lady!"

Phoebe slapped the still laughing Cole around the back of his head, "don't encourage her sweetie!" Cole wiped the tears from his face before picking Rose up, placing her on his knee and reaching for another one of her birthday gifts.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Rose sat on Pipers lap and watched as Phoebe threw the pink sparkly ball she had been given for her birthday in the air towards Piper who caught it and threw it back to Phoebe. The game continued for several minutes until Phoebe threw the ball towards Piper and it froze, hanging motionless in the air midway between the two sisters. Rose smiled at the shocked faces of her Aunts, she liked this game much better.

Piper sighed raising her own hands to unfreeze the ball as it appeared her niece had no intention of doing so, "when we were this age do you think we used our powers as much as Rose does?", Piper questioned her sister.

"I really don't know" Phoebe caught the ball and threw it back to her sister, "I doubt it, well you and Prue might have done. But I was an angel as a child!"

Piper snorted, "sure you were Phebes", she rolled her eyes as she once again unfroze the ball, only to have it freeze once more on its journey back towards her.

Phoebe grinned, "Well at least we know she's in control of her powers"

Piper nodded in agreement, as she unfroze the ball then caught it, before her expression turned worried. "Yes, but think about how much trouble a normal one year old can cause, throw in superpowers that she actually knows how too use..." Pipers voice trailed off as she threw the ball towards Phoebe, unfreezing it when, predictably, it froze on the journey over.

"She won't cause any damage Piper. Stop worrying, I'm sure that there is nothing to worry abou...Aaaarrgghhh" Phoebe lurched back, crying out in surprise as the Sparkly ball exploded in her hands.

Both sisters looked at the giggling Rose, then looked up at each other.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "you were saying?"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"You know, I think all of these gifts were a waste of money. Rose only wants to play with Pipers keys, the wrapping paper, the coffee mug and Cole." Leo commented, watching Rose roll around in the wrapping paper, "In fact, I think we should just give Cole wrapping paper for his next birthday".

Phoebe laughed as she saw Cole playing with Rose. Using magic to make wrapping paper butterflies flutter around her, "he does look like he's enjoying himself!"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Well done sweetheart, look Leo, Piper, Cole she's walking!" Phoebe was bent down in front of Rose, arms outstretched ready to catch her niece if she should fall.

Piper smiled "Wow Rose, aren't you a clever girl!"

Rose giggled almost tripping as her focus wandered. She took a few more wobbly steps forward before stumbling into Phoebes arms. Leo, Cole, Piper and Phoebe cheered, ecstatic that Rose had taken her first solo steps on her first birthday and that they had all witnessed them.

Leo sighed, "and so it begins" the others in the room looked at him in confusion. So Leo continued, "Not only can she freeze things, blow things up, move things with her mind and create forcefields whenever she wants, but soon she'll also be able run away from us when she's in trouble!"

Piper and Phoebe groaned, whilst Cole shrugged,

"At least she'll be able to defend herself and run away from demons"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**There you go, Chapter 4!**

**I have but one thing to say; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**HeHe ;)**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hey, So Rose is two years old in this chapter. And a certain someone else is nine! Some of you may have guessed who I'm talking about as their family name was also mentioned in the first chapter.**

**This is the longest chapter so far!**

**Enjoy :)**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Phoebe walked into the crèche at magic school and looked around for her sister and niece. Spotting them standing next to a family of five. She started to head over to them, aware that by the way Piper and Rose were standing, that the littlest Halliwell had been causing trouble yet again. As she approached them, she realised they were arguing...

"No"

Piper stood, hands on her hips, glaring in exasperation at her uncooperative niece. "Rose, give this nice young man his toy back".

"No, don't wanna", Rose pouted.

"Rose", Piper ran a hand through her hair, then shot an apologetic look at the boy and his family.

The woman who was clearly the boys mother smiled back in sympathy. "Don't worry, I have four of my own," she gestured at the children standing around her, "I know exactly how stubborn they can be at this age". She chuckled "My Dimitri here, was probably worse than your little girl".

Phoebe walked up and stood next to Piper, "I find that very, very hard to believe!" She turned to face the youngest Halliwell, "Primrose, give the toy back" Phoebe said raising her eyebrows.

"Won't, finders keepers", Rose stuck her tongue out at the boy whose toy cowboy she had stolen. He responded by scowling back at her, whilst his younger sister giggled.

"Rose if you don't give the toy back in the next three seconds..." Piper paused trying to think of something that would convince Rose to give the cuddly cowboy back. Inspiration struck as she realised what Phoebe was holding "...Then Dimitri gets your chocolate doughnut"

Roses' eyes widened in shock

"One"

Rose glanced at the toy she held in her hands and then the box her Aunt Phoebe held in hers.

"Two"

Rose bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I don't like the look on her face Piper. I think she's planning something" Phoebe muttered to her sister.

"Three" Piper finished, "that is it missy, no chocolate doughnuts for you!"

As soon as Piper said three, the box of doughnuts flew out of Phoebes hands, across the room until it came to a halt, hovering next to Rose. Laughing, she smiled toothily at her Aunts.

Phoebe folded her arms "Rose, you know we don't use magic for personal gain." she said as she made her way over to her niece to retrieve the doughnuts and toy. As soon as Phoebe was close enough to take them, a forcefield surrounded Rose, the toy and her doughnuts, preventing them from being taken from her.

Rose giggled naughtily, "mine now!"

The little girl who had giggled earlier, laughed again and walked towards Rose, "I play?"

Rose eyed her up and down before nodding and expanding her shield to cover both herself and her new friend.

"Primrose Halliwell-Hathaway, lower this shield immediately" Piper scolded.

"Viktoria Yeva Belikov, come back here right now and stop misbehaving" Olena Belikov demanded.

In response Rose sat down on the floor, opened the box of doughnuts and started to eat one, messily stuffing it into her mouth. Her eyes never breaking contact with those of her Aunt Piper.

Viktoria, Roses new friend, waved at her mother, brother and sisters in glee. Before helping herself to a doughnut and throwing the cowboy toy high in the air. Rose laughed, ensuring it stayed within her forcefield at all times. The two partners in crime grinned at each other and linked hands.

"Rose, give us the doughnut box and the toy now"

"Viktoria, stop that right now, your upsetting your brother"

Both girls scowled. Viktoria closed her eyes, a look of concentration appearing on her face. Rose suddenly started in shock, whirling round, wide eyed, to look at the girl beside her,

"my power"

Rose nodded. Then with twin mischievous smiles, she and Viktoria turned back to face their families.

Piper, Phoebe and Olena all narrowed their eyes at the pair, unsure what to expect from the two. Suddenly an empty doughnut box and Woody the Cowboy launched themselves at the three adults. As the two little girls ran, giggling down the corridor, followed by ten floating chocolate doughnuts.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Rose wandered aimlessly around magic school by herself. She and Vika had finished the doughnuts and had then gone their separate ways, each trying to avoiding their parental figures. As Rose walked into the library she spotted the boy whose toy cowboy she had stolen. Making her way over to him she smiled before sitting next to him.

His head jerked up and he scowled as he noticed who it was, "Go away!"

Rose scrunched up her face, time for another favourite game of hers, "Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Why?"

"Your annoying"

"Why?"

"Your friends with my sister and you stole Woody. Stealing's bad".

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't take things that aren't yours"

"Why?"

"It's Stealing"

"Why?"

"Because they belong to someone else"

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe they bought them or were given them"

"Why?"

Dimitri groaned, "leave me alone, I'm reading?"

"What book?"

"The Adventures of Woody the Cowboy"

Rose nodded wisely then poked the cover of the book, "Pony"

Dimitri nodded his head, "Yes Primrose that's a pony. Now shhhh so I can read".

Rose pouted and pointed at herself, "Rose, not Primrose"

Dimitri smirked and pressed a finger to his lips, "shhhhh...Primrose"

Rose clenched her fists and started to cry, loudly.

Dimitris' eyes widened in panic, "Sorry Primrose..." at this Rose's cries got louder, attracting the attention of some of the libraries other occupants. Dimitri patted her awkwardly on the back, "please stop crying Primrose", once again the volume of Rose's crying increased, "...sorry, please don't cry any more Roza".

Rose stopped crying immediately. She smiled questioningly at him, and pointed at herself again "Roza?" she repeated.

Dimitri nodded and then pointed at himself, "Dimitri"

Rose giggled sweetly, patting him on the cheek. " 'mitri"

Dimitri laughed, "close enough Roza"

Rose yawned, the length of the day finally getting to her. Speaking tiredly, she rubbed at her eyes as they drifted shut, "Read 'mitri"

Dimitri smiled at Rose and started reading his book again, only to be interrupted by Rose kicking him. He frowned, looking up.

Rose smiled and poked the book, "read loud 'mitri!"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow

Rose smiled and batted her long eyelashes, "Please 'mitri"

Dimitri rolled his eyes but complied, "Woody and Bullseye galloped after the bank robbers, determined to rescue Jessie and retrieve the stolen money..." He paused in surprise as Rose snuggled into his side then looked up at him, smiling sleepily, before starting to suck her thumb, "...and retrieve the stolen money that Stinky Pete had donated to the town..."

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Oh, aren't they adorable" Olena cooed over the entwined sleeping forms of her son and Rose.

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "If only Rose was like this when she was awake as well as when she's asleep".

Piper smiled at the image the two sleeping children made. Rose curled into a tiny ball, her left hand gripping Dimitris shirt and her head tucked against his chest. Whilst Dimitris arms formed a protective cage around Roses small body and his chin rested on the top of her head. "It's a shame that we have to disturb them, they look so peaceful".

Karolina Belikov tugged on her mothers arm, "Mama, I'm hungry."

Olena sighed, "As soon as I wake up Dimka we'll go home and I'll start preparing dinner Karo'"

Phoebe smiled, "why don't you come and eat at the Manor, then you can tell us more about what Dhampirs actually are. Piper and I are a little unclear on a lot of things"

"We'd love to but my mother, Yeva, is at home in Baia and we always eat together."

"I can get Leo to orb her over to the manor and then orb these two sleepyheads onto the couch, that way we don't have to wake them and I know Phoebe would love to speak to someone else who can see the future!" Piper suggested.

Olena nodded, "Only if it's no trouble,"

Phoebe shook her head, as Piper called for Leo, "No trouble at all, Piper loves to cook. And we really could use some information on Dhampir, Strigoi and Moroi".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Nope, Nu uh, No way, not going to happen." Piper shook her head, "I'm not going to let Rose, become a guardian after hearing all of that."

Olena sighed, "most female Dhampirs don't actually become Guardians, they just go through the training so that they can defend themselves and others if necessary".

Yeva said something in Russian.

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other then at Olena for a translation,

"She said that it is Roses fate to slay the undead, that she will be part of the chosen few, one way or another, whether you like it or not, and that nothing you can do will keep her from her destiny".

Phoebe threw her hands up in the air, "So what. We just let her be put in more danger than she is already in?"

"The schools are very safe, they are warded to keep the undead out. A lot like Magic School, although Strigoi are the only acknowledge threat, the wards also keep out Ghosts and Demons. Plus there are always highly trained Guardians on duty to protect the students in case anything should happen" Olena reassured.

Phoebe bit her lip, "Ok, lets say for arguments sake we let Rose go to St. Valdimirs..."

"Vladimirs" Olena corrected gently

"right, whatever...St Vladimirs, how is she meant to keep up with her magical training and continue to protect innocents if she's away at 'Bodyguard training school' ?"

Yeva and Olena smiled before Olena answered, "the same way Karolina, Dimitri and Sonya do. Because Moroi are sensitive to sunlight, the day is reversed. Their day is your night. Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday during the time the Moroi and Dhampir are sleeping, Sheldon, our white-lighter, orbs the three of them either home or to magic school so that they don't fall behind with their magical know how and power development".

Piper nodded, "well I suppose she could just train, self-defence would help with demon fighting".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Wakey, Wakey 'mitri!" Rose jumped up and down on the sofa that she and Dimitri had been orbed, still sleeping, onto. "Playtime 'mitri. Wake up".

Dimitri groaned as his eyes opened, "Roza go and play with my sisters"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yes"

Rose bashed Dimitri over the head with a pillow, "Nope, play ponies with me 'mitri...please"

Dimitri shook his head, "Roza, I'm a boy. Boys don't play ponies"

Rose stopped jumping on the chair and stood looking at Dimitri thoughtfully, "Woody had Pony...Woody's a boy"

"That's because he's a cowboy Roza...Cowboys are cool!"

Rose paused then smiled cheekily, " 'mitri, play ponies 'n cowboys with me"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Ok, there you have my latest chapter. I know it ended really abruptly but I didn't know what else to put in. I was so happy to finally be able to write some Rose and Dimitri time!**

**I have decided on two of Dimitris powers but if people would like to suggest others that would be awesome, because I want him to have the same number of Powers as Rose.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hello my lovelies, sorry for the delay. I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again! To make up for it here is a longer than usual chapter, I hope you like it.**

**I actually tried to update last night but it wouldn't let me, there was some kind of error :(**

**Thanks to my reviewers; *AlishaZoe, *FlyingVamp1998 and *Lomie-Pumie, You guys gave me the warm fuzzys (:**

**I actually have two questions I need answering;**

**1) Should the Belikovs and Rose go to the same academy or different ones, like in the book?**

**2) Should Lissa and Vika get along?**

**Thanks that's me done... so now just enjoy! (and Review!)**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Rose span around in a circle giggling as the skirt of her lilac and white bridesmaid dress flew out around her.

"How's my favourite girl today?" a voice came from the doorway.

Rose stopped spinning and threw her self at the man who had just entered the room, "Grandpa".

Victor Bennett chucked as his granddaughter jumped into his arms, before smiling at his daughters, "You look beautiful Phoebe".

Phoebe ran her hands down the sides of her bodice, brushing imaginary pieces of fluff off her wedding dress, "thanks Dad".

Rose frowned, tugging on her grandfathers suit jacket, "It's my big day Grandpa, tell me I look beautiful!"

Chuckles came from the four adults in the room.

"You look beautiful too Posy"

Rose smiled cheekily, "Of course I do...I'm a Halliwell"

Olena, Victor and Piper laughed, whilst Phoebe smiled proudly at the comment, "that's my girl".

A knock startled everyone out of their amusement, "Don't worry it's only me, Daryl"

Piper smiled at Daryl as he entered the room

"You look lovely Phebes" the tall cop commented

"Thanks, is everything OK?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, "actually I came to get Olena," he paused taking in the confused faces of his friends before sighing and continuing, "Dimitri has locked himself in the bathroom and is refusing to come out."

Phoebe began to panic, "Why, the wedding is due to start in fifteen minutes and he is escorting Rose down the aisle"

Olena placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder, "don't panic Phoebe, he's probably just nervous. I'll go and get him to come out."

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Dimitri cringed at the reflection that stared back at him from the bath room mirror. He was ten years old. He was old enough to wear a proper suit, like Uncle Leo and Uncle Cole.

"Dimka sweetie, you need to come out, the wedding starts in ten minutes"

Dimitri tugged self-consciously at his lilac bow-tie, "No, everyone will laugh at me".

Olena sighed, "I'm sure nobody will laugh at you Dimka" she paused "everyone is dressed smartly and you'll be with Rose, she is dressed a little like you".

Dimitri scowled, "She's allowed to wear lilac because Rose is a girl, it's normal. And I bet no one else out there is being made to wear lilac silk pantaloons!"

Olena ran a hand through her hair, trying to contain laughter at her sons plight and anger at his behaviour. "Dimitri Caspian Belikov you will come out now. You have been given a very important job and you will do it with a smile. You will not be the reason this wedding starts behind schedule and you will be out of that bathroom within the next five seconds or, so help me god, I will get Leo to orb you out here. Understand"

Dimitri slid the lock across and walked into the room still scowling. "Fine".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"You look like a Shepard 'mitri"

Dimitri kicked a chair angrily, "Well you look like a stupid meringue"

Rose pouted, "No I don't. Aunt Olly, Grandpa, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe said I looked beautiful!"

"Well they're wrong"

Rose bit her lip "Oh," before turning around so her back was towards Dimitri.

Dimitri looked up and noticed Rose s hunched over shoulders, "Sorry Rose...I didn't mean it"

"Yes, you did" Rose replied tearfully

Dimitri sighed, "No I didn't, I just really hate what I have to wear"

Rose smiled shyly "so, you think I look pretty?"

Dimitri flushed, but nodded bashfully, "I think you look beautiful Roza".

Rose beamed and hugged Dimitri tightly, who smiled back sheepishly before returning the hug.

"Why don't you like what your wearing 'mitri?"

"Because I look silly, everyone will laugh at me. I'm a big boy, I want to wear a proper suit like Uncle Leo and Uncle Cole!"

Rose pursed her lips in thought before closing her eyes and concentrating on what she wanted to happen.

Dimitri s jaw dropped in shock as his lilac pantaloons, bow-tie and waistcoat shifted into a black tux just like his Uncle Leo and Uncle Cole. He smiled at Rose as she opened her eyes.

"Better 'mitri?" Rose questioned hopefully

Dimitri reached out and took Roses hand in his, as they were ushered into the chapel by a disbelieving Daryl, before squeezing it gently and whispering in her ear, "Much...thanks Roza".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Karolina and Sonya ran up to Yeva giggling, "Babushka", Sonya giggled, "please can we borrow one of your rings?"

"We'll give it right back after our game, promise!" Karolina interjected.

A smile stretched its way across Yevas face as she passed her eldest granddaughter a small gold ring from her middle finger.

Olena shook her head as her eldest two children ran off laughing, "I wonder why they wanted a ring".

Yevas smile widened, "A true bond will begin at this wedding, a tie between two that has not been seen in millennia" She replied cryptically.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Rose stood, giggling, on Leos feet as he whirled around the dance floor.

"Uncle Leo, Rose has to come and play now!" Karolina interrupted.

Rose frowned, "but I'm dancing"

Karolina smiled, "You can dance again after, your important to our game. Please Rose, we can't play properly without you" she pleaded.

"OK Karo", Rose let go of Leos hands. Karolina quickly grabbed one and pulled Rose along behind her, as she ran towards the doors leading to the gardens.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Sonya tugged her brother away from Daryl. "You are coming to play Dimka, stop asking questions about being a policeman and come on..."

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Karolina and Sonya stood in the Rose Gardens of the wedding venue, proudly viewing the small group in front of them.

Vika picked up a handful of fallen rose petals and threw them at her best friend. Rose responded by using her telekinesis to pick up all of the fallen petals and covering Vika in them. "Are we going to have a rose petal fight?"

Karolina shook her head, "No"

"Play Tag?"

"Nope"

"Play Hide and Seek?"

"Nope"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, chuckling as he saw Rose trying to copy him from the corner of his eye, "What are we playing then?"

Sonya smiled, "we are going to have a pretend wedding"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Phoebe looked around the ballroom, "can anyone see Rose...in fact can anyone see any of the children?"

Yeva just smiled.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Sonya and Karolina scowled at Dimitri and Rose, who both scowled back.

"Why Not?" Karolina shouted crossly, "You used to marry our dolls all the time Dimitri"

"I don't want to get married to Rose", Dimitri paused before muttering the rest of his sentence to quietly for anyone to hear "...not yet... when I'm only ten"

Sonya stamped her foot, "It's not a real wedding, just a game"

Rose kicked a pile of petals, "A dumb game".

Karolina smiled slyly looking at her brother, "If you play weddings with us, we'll get rid of the pictures Mama took from when we dressed you up like a girl!"

Sonya nodded in agreement

Dimitri eyed his sister suspiciously, "all of them"

Sonya grinned, "all of them"

Dimitri sighed, "fine I'll play"

Rose frowned "I won't"

Karolina crouched down, "Why don't you want to play Rose?"

"Because he's a boy and boys have cooties!"

Sonya smiled, "If you play we'll teach you a Russian word"

Roses eyes narrowed, "what kinda word?"

Sonya's smile widened, "a swear word"

Roses expression brightened, "Promise?"

"Promise"

Rose grinned, "OK I'll play".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Dearly loved we are gathered here today, in the garden, to join this Dimka and this Rose in holy matrimony...um...", Sonya looked at Karolina... "what comes next Karo?"

Karolina shrugged, "just make something up"

Sonya looked around for inspiration, "these two have decided to get married because they love each other..err..."

Rose and Dimitri both interrupted at the same time, "that's not true"

"your telling lies"

Vika nodded "I don't think the priest lied at Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coles wedding"

Karolina rolled her eyes, "fine, but it won't sound as good".

Sonya continued, "these two have decided to get married because one wants to learn how to swear in Russian and the other wants pictures of him wearing a dress to be destroyed...that sounded rubbish. I don't want to be the priest any more it's a stupid job. I want to be a bridesmaid!"

Karolina sighed "Alright, Vika your the priest now".

Vika swapped places with her sister Sonya, so that she was now standing in front of Dimitri and Rose.

Roses stomach growled, "I'm hungry, dinner time?"

Dimitri laughed, "I'm hungry too Roza, they pulled us away to play a dumb game before anyone could eat"

Karolina sighed, "you can eat after the game, we didn't eat before Phoebes wedding", Rose opened her mouth to comment but was quelled by a glare from Karolina, "just get on with it Vika".

"...Dimka do you take this Rose to be your wife for poorer and in sickness, for ever and ever, happily ever after, in a land far far away, cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye, Once upon a dream, part of your world?"

Dimitri looked at Vika in confusion, "um yes"

Sonya scowled and elbowed her brother, "your meant to say 'I Do' dummy"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "it's pretend, it doesn't count anyway"

Karolina pinched Dimitris arm, "say it!"

"fine...I Do...happy now?"

Karolina and Sonya nodded smugly.

Viktoria clapped her hands together and whispered to Rose, "yay! Your almost my real pretend sister!" before continuing, "...and do you Rose take my stinky older brother for richer and in health, the circle of life, eye spy with my little eye, Once upon a time, Ring a Ring a Roses, Tag your it, Be our Guest, Zero to Hero?"

"Only if I can go have dinner after"

Karolina nodded, "of course you can. Now say 'I Do'".

Rose looked at Karolina sceptically before nodding, "I Do".

Vika grinned "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Bibbety bobbety Boo, May the force be with you, Bobbing along, clap if you believe in fairies, Thank you and Goodnight!"

Sonya sighed, "You forgot the ring and the kiss, Dumbo"

Dimitri sighed "come on, I'm bored!"

Karolina gestured at her youngest sister, "just finish it quickly, clearly this was a stupid idea"

Vika sighed, "who has something we can pretend is a ring?"

"We don't need to pretend, Babushka lent us one", Sonya said as she passed it to Dimitri

Dimitri slid the ring onto Roses middle finger, "it doesn't fit, it's to big"

"Try her other fingers then Stupid"

"I was going to", Dimitri tried the ring on Roses thumb and second finger, "it doesn't fit them either"

Karolina scowled, "she has two other fingers, don't you know anythink, Dim-itri", Sonya, Vika and Rose all giggled.

Dimitri glared, "those fingers are smaller, Karo-loser".

Karolina stamped her foot "don't call me that! And try anyway"

Dimitri tried the ring on Roses baby finger, which was far to small. Before finally sliding the intricate gold band onto her ring finger. An aura of golden light surrounded the pair, a whisper of 'Blessed Be' was heard by the five and echoed by the three Belikov sisters as the ring shrank to fit Roses tiny finger and glowed white hot. Rose and Dimitri both cried out in pain and Dimitri tugged at the band encircling Roses finger ,using both his super strength and his telekinesis, unsuccessfully trying to remove the ring. As the burn of the ring and the golden light faded, silence fell over the small group.

Sonya broke the silence with a whisper, "Dimitri, look at you hand"

Karolina, Viktoria, Dimitri and Rose all glanced at Dimitris left hand and gasped at what they saw. Gleaming a sore red, was a perfect imprint of the ring currently worn by Rose, burnt deeply into the flesh of his ring finger.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"...and that's exactly what happened, and now the the ring is stuck, Dimitri has a burnt finger and Vika and Rose won't stop crying", Karolina finished breathlessly.

Leo rubbed his temples, "I don't understand, I've never heard of anything happening like this. Not ever".

Cole nodded in agreement, "maybe we should start by just trying to remove the ring, Leo try and orb it off"

"Ring" Leo called for the ring, only for Rose to cry out in pain.

"Stop it Leo, it's clearly not doing anything but hurting her", Phoebe said wrapping her arms around her crying niece. "Shhhh...ladybug, it's fine, your not in trouble and we will do everything we possibly can to get the ring off and stop it hurting. I promise, Chocolate-drop".

Leo frowned, "Piper maybe if you trying blowing it up, off of her finger?"

Piper ran a hand threw her hair nervously, before raising her hand and attempting to destroy the ring. Rose screamed in agony as the ring burnt hot against her skin.

"I'm so sorry sweetie", tears dripped down both Piper and Roses faces, "I'm so sorry".

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose, "clearly that didn't work, Leo maybe if you heal Dimitri it will heal Rose somehow to, the burn and the ring are obviously linked".

Leos hand glowed as he healed Dimitris burn. When the glow faded signalling that the wound had healed he pulled his hand away, only to find a bright white scar shining out against Dimitris tanned skin. "Impossible"

Olena lent forward "what? Is my son alright?"

Leo shook his head, "I'm not sure"

"Why not, why are you not sure. You healed him, he should be fine."

Leo blinked twice, still staring at Dimitris hand, before speaking to Cole, "Can you see that too?"

Cole nodded

"but that's not possible, it has never happened. What could possibly..." Leos voice trailed off

Piper scowled, "what are you talking about?"

"The scar...a scar was left"

Phoebe shrugged, "so, he was badly burnt"

Cole shook his head, "Yes, but he was healed by a white-lighter, no scar has ever been left after a white-lighter healing, it's part of the their magic".

Piper sighed, "so now not only do we have a seemingly indestructible ring super-glued to my nieces finger, but we also have a one of a kind, mystical burn, identical to said ring on my best friends sons finger...great, just great".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**There you are, Hope it wasn't a big let down!**

**What Vika said in the pretend wedding was something my best friend actually said at my fake wedding to her brother (hehe), I had it on video, so I thought that I would use it!**

**Who likes Dimitris powers(only two are mentioned in this chapter, but he does have more!) and Rose has a new power!**

**Thanks for reading, Please Please Please Review!**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing,**

**Anything from Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Anything from Buffy Belongs to Joss Wheadon**

**Anything from Charmed belongs to Constance M Burge**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**Hey, Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated but I've been backpacking for the past 12 months! Travel is INCREDIBLE! From now on I'll be updating often...on the sequel to this... hope you will read it!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Remember to review and thanks so much to my reviewers.**

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Piper", Phoebe shouted for her sister as she entered the Manor, "you will never guess who I bumped into today".

The elder of the two Halliwell sisters bit her lip in thought, "um..."

"Joyce that's who..."

"I thought I was meant to guess Phebes"

Rolling her eyes Phoebe ignored her sisters comment, "remember Joyce...Joyce Summers...Prues best friend from Bucklands?"

"Oh, she has a daughter a few years older than Rose doesn't she? Bunny, Betty, Beth...something like that...no Buffy, right?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yes Buffy Anne Summers, she turned eight two weeks before Rose turned four," here she hesitated, "I um...I actually invited Joyce, Hank and Buffy to dinner tonight Pipes, that's not a problem is it?"

Sighing, Piper shrugged, "I don't really have an option do I. I'm going to assume you want me to cook...unless your going to serve your speciality of uncooked beans on burnt toast?"

Phoebe mock glared at her sister, "Well I was hoping you would cook, but I suppose I could always do as you suggested"

"Its cool Phebes, it'll probably be good for Rose to have a few more non-magical friends as well".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR _

Phoebe ran a hand through her hair as she watched her niece fiddle with the ring on her finger. Over a year had passed since she had married Cole and they were still no closer to finding a way of removing the band from Roses hand. The elders had known nothing about it, Demons knew nothing about it and the Avatars had know nothing about it. Not that it had caused any major problems, the only magical property the ring had displayed, since it had first been put on, was causing Rose pain whenever anyone tried to take it off. So long as no one was attempting to remove the ring, Rose seemed to pretty much forget she was wearing it. As the doorbell rang Phoebe jogged herself out of her internal monologue and went back to facing the issue at hand, "So Rose, what do you need to remember tonight?"

"Not to use any magic in front of Mr Summers, Mrs Summers and Buffy"

"What else do you need to remember?"

"Not to talk about magic at all...that's all", Rose went to jump off the couch and head towards the hall where the voices of her Aunt Piper and the expected guests could be faintly heard.

Phoebe hid a grin, "No I think there are three more important things that you need to remember tonight Ladybug!"

Scowling, Rose kicked her heels against the side of the seat, "...to eat all of my vegetables, to be polite and to share the chocolate glazed doughnuts".

Phoebe smiled "good girl Rose, I'm sure you and Buffy are going to get along just great".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Buffy, this is Rose. Rose, this is Buffy"

Rose eyed the older girl standing shyly in front of her. Taking in the girls matching pink dress and cardigan along with her shiny, white, unscuffed dolly shoes before looking down at her own outfit, the sunflower flip-flops (one missing a sunflower), a pair of rainbow striped, grass stained shorts all finished off by Uncles Coles old, faded, 'shrunk in the wash', Acdc T-shirt. "I'm Rose and I'm four"

Smiling, Buffy showed that she was currently missing her two front teeth, "I'm Buffy and I'm eight"

Rose bit her lip, "do you want to play in my room?"

Her earlier shyness disappearing, Buffy nodded as the younger girl grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the staircase leading to her room. "Can we play pretend?"

Rose looked thoughtful, "as long as I don't have to be a cowboy!"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

The two girls sat legs crossed on Roses bed, "cool, I wish I could ice skate, all I can do is ballet"

"I could teach you. I've been having lessons for a whole three months now and when I grow up I'm going to be just like Dorothy Hamill, she's really really good!"

"Wow...teach me", Rose demanded excitedly, before tacking on a quick please as an afterthought, then smiling winningly at her new friend.

"OK, stand up"

Rose copied Buffy and slid off the bed, "now what?"

Brow furrowed, Buffy looked around the room. "We need to make more space. I don't think we are going to be strong enough to move all this furniture though, I suppose I could ask Daddy...but I don't think he'd do it".

Rose knew she was going to get in trouble for what she was about to do, a lot of trouble, but she really wanted to learn how to ice dance...and if nobody found out what she was going to do, well she couldn't get in trouble then, could she! "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yep I'm really good at keeping secrets"

"You can't tell anyone..not ever!"

Buffys eyes widened as she took note of the unexpected seriousness in the younger girls tone, "I won't, not ever. Unless you tell me I can".

Rose squinted in concentration and raised her arms, using her telekinesis to move her bed, desk and chair out of the way, making more space for them to play in.

"That's so Cool! I wish I could do it...can you do anything else?"

Rose smiled, pleased she had impressed Buffy, who could already read big girl books all by herself as well as being able to do proper joined up writing and count to a thousand. "yep, I can also freeze stuff, blow stuff up and levitate. I have premonitions and forcefields, but my bestest power is projection...it's the coolest one!"

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"...being a Witch sound awesome and being a Dhampir...I wouldn't want to have to fight Demons and Strigoi though"

"Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Cole and Uncle Leo do most of the fighting, because they say I'm not old enough yet. I only really help when they need the Power of Three, like with the Avatars, The Source, Zancou and Shax, or when the Manor is attacked"

Buffy looked thoughtful, "so your Aunts and you make up the Power of Three, but you sorta have it on your own as well, even though they don't?"

Rose nodded in affirmation, "they are the Charmed ones and I'm kinda the Charmed One...it's cos I have all the charmed powers as well as two of my own...that's what my Uncle Leo said anyway".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

Buffy and Rose lay stretched out on the floor of the lounge, "Your Aunts are really lucky...I wish I had a sister"

"Me too"

"I think being a only child is rubbish"

"Me to. My friend Vika has two sisters and a brother, sometimes she lets me borrow them...but not very often."

"I wish you were my baby sister"

Rose sighed, "I wish you were my big sister".

Buffy sat up excitedly, "Why can't I be?" she looked at Rose, "from now on I am Buffy Anne Summers-Halliwell-Hathaway and you can be Primrose Marie Halliwell-Hathaway-Summers. Sisters forever and ever!"

Rose nodded, "Primrose Marie Halliwell-Hathaway-Summers...it's a long name"

Buffy held up her pinkie finger.

Smiling Rose sat up and linked her pinkie with Buffys, before whispering excitedly "Sisters forever and ever".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"Time to go Buffy, honey"

"No. I don't want to go yet Mom, Rose and I are playing".

Joyce placed her hands on her waist, "Buffy it's almost nine...and you have been playing all evening, it's time to go home".

Rose pouted, "Please Mrs. Summers, please let Buffy stay and play a little bit longer"

Joyce looked at the two girls, both wearing pleading puppy-dog expressions, "I'm sorry Rose, but it really is time for us to go home".

Piper walked into the room, "and it's close to being two hours past your bedtime Rose, you can see Buffy again soon".

"Can I go to ice skating lessons with Buffy...please Auntie Piper...please!"

"Please let her Mrs. Halliwell...it's only two hours on a Saturday morning and it's soooo fun"

Piper bit her lip,"I don't know,"

"Please..." both Rose and Buffy pleaded

"Maybe. I'll talk to Phoebe, Leo and Cole about it"

"Yay" Rose high-fived her brand new sister Buffy.

"That's a maybe Primrose, not a yes".

Leaning in Rose whispered happily to Buffy, "maybe always means yes".

Piper closed her eyes, pretending not to have heard the comment.

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

"So if you could write down the number to call along with the time and place of ice-skating it would be great Hank".

Hank lent against the table as he wrote the information down, "If there is room in the class, give us a call and we can carpool".

Phoebe smiled, "it was so good to see you again Joyce and lovely to meet you to Hank. Rose and Buffy really hit it off".

Laughing Joyce agreed, "Buffy told me earlier, over dinner, that Rose is her new honorary baby sister. So it appears that we have picked up a second daughter and you four have got a second niece".

_ACHARMEDDHAMPIR_

**That is actually the end of the first story. I know not much has really happened in this instalment but it was mainly just setting up some of the relationships that are really going to help Rose develop as a person. She will be really close to Buffy, it won't be like her bond with Lissa though. Personally I think that Rose sees Lissa as her baby-sister, someone she needs to protect and look out for. Whereas Buffy is her big sister the one who looks out for her and Vika I think is kind of like her twin.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it The first chapter of the sequel will be up in a few days. I will put a note on this story. So that anyone with alerts is notified. **

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review**

**Love Posy**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi it's Posy, just to say I've posted the sequel now

"A Charmed Novice"

officially has its first chapter up

Hope you enjoy it

!

x


End file.
